<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No one has ever called me awesome before" by HopeDragon9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925867">"No one has ever called me awesome before"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9'>HopeDragon9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He goes into a sort of treatment because his condition isn't that bad yet, Justin lives in this one, Montgomery de la Cruz (mentioned), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Spoilers, Zach Dempsey (mentioned) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie visits Justin alone in the hospital before Justin starts treatments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George / Justin Foley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No one has ever called me awesome before"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is my first fic ever. I wrote this little something because I love the friendship between Charlie and Justin and there is basically nothing out there on them. It's just an imagination of the conversation I think they would have had because I believe Charlie would want to see Justin alone. As said in the tags, Justin doesn't die in this, he goes into treatment because his condition isn't that bad yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey” Charlie said walking into Justin’s room.</p>
<p>“Hi-i” Justin stuttered a little.</p>
<p>“You don’t mind me coming do you?” Charlie asked a bit nervous</p>
<p>“Charlie, of course not” Justin said motioning towards the bench next to the bed where Charlie seated.</p>
<p>These past months ever since they all framed Monty for Bryce’s murder, the whole group had really taken Charlie in. He started hanging out with them and he was really happy about it. The group was more than happy too. They all saw him as this lost baby that needed guidance to be set on the right track and someone they could help not become too scared by what that school could do to someone. Zach and Justin were especially determined to take Charlie in and get him away from the “bad” jocks. However, Zach had been somewhere else these last few months and Charlie felt like he only had Justin left as a guidance figure. After learning about Monty and then having to be him put some sense into Zach’s mind, Justin was the only one he had.</p>
<p>“Justin I-“ Charlie started but tears were already threatening to fall down.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy, I-I’ll be alright. They’ll do so-something that helps.” Justin was getting heartbroken seeing this kid like this.</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s just... even before you guys took me in when I was still hanging with Monty and even if I might have been a jerk to you... you saw good in me, and you helped me and guided me and you're the only person I have left to look up to” he couldn’t help it and when the tears started falling down he let them.</p>
<p>“Charlie I’m soo proud of you. I’m betting next year you’ll be captain. An-and you were so brave coming out. You helped me a-a lot too. No ones ever called me awesome before” he said with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>“You really are” Charlie said looking at Justin for the first time since he had sat down. He couldn’t afford to lose Justin. He was one of his best friends. Like an older brother. “I hope you mean it when you say you’ll get better because I still need you.” Charlie said smiling at Justin</p>
<p>“I’ll always be there for you man” Justin said smiling widely at this boy who had brought a weird but good kind of joy to him. It was someone who looked up to him even when he screwed up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope anyone reading this, if anyone actually read this fic, enjoyed this little something I wrote for a friendship I find to be very underrated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>